closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokran Video (North Korea)
1st Logo (1990-2000s) Nickname: "Rainbow Lotus", "Star Lotus", "World's Best Cheesy Logo" Logo: On a blue background, we see a globe rotating on the bottom of the screen. Above it is a star emitting sparks (similar to how the radio tower on the RKO logo emit signals). Then, the globe stops rotating, and a pink light comes out of it and illuminates the star, which morphs into a lotus. The light disappears, and two pink outlines split from the lotus into Korean characters in circles. The characters give out small multicolored dots to the lotus, and after that they morph into a black tube with rainbow streaks behind the lotus. After all of that, 5 multicolored lines with white squares come out from the lotus. We zoom in to the lotus, and when we do, the background changes into a black background with pink stars and lines. 5 circles zoom out from the lines, which disappear, and the company name in Korean in red zooms out to underneath the lotus, then another set of lines and circles appear and does the same way, but with the same Korean company name, but with a rainbow effect within the words, zooms out and overlays the red company name. Finally, "MOKRAN VIDEO" zoom in with a trail effect, then dissolves into pink petals, causing the flashing grid road below and some bubbles around it to appear. Variant: There is a early version, where the land in the earth is colored tan. The star is not in the variant, and the pink light are dots. The background never changes. FX/SFX: Pure 2D and Scanimate animation. Cheesy Factor: The animation is cheap. The zoom-in is choppy; also that ends in a abrupt way. North America and Japan look weird in the globe. Also, when it zooms into the logo, it cuts to the next scene. By today, it's now a very cheesy (and dated) logo. However, this is saved by the coolness of the animation and the music. The early version is bit more choppy and rushed, and Japan can be barely seen. Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth theme with futuristic noises thrown in to it. Availability: Seen on all Mokran Video releases from 1990 to the 2000's. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music and animation may catch a few off-guard. Nonetheless, it's a well liked logo, despite its cheesiness. 2nd Logo (2000s-) Nickname: "Rainbow Lotus II" Logo: We fade in to see a computerized shot of the ocean at sunset. A closed lotus is seen spinning by fading in and slowly opens, as the ocean background turns pink. Two Korean letters then appear from the sides and place below the spinning lotus. An arc of text then drops down from the lotus and spreads to reveal "Mokran Video", and the ocean background turns green, before going normal again. Sparkles appear on the text and lotus. FX/SFX: The flower rotating, the text moving, the background fading. Cheesy Factor: The CGI animation on here adds as an improvement over the previous for a 2000s logo, but actually, it's still pretty primitive for today's standards. Music/Sounds: A piano/string piece. Availability: Unknown, but can be found on Moran Hill. Scare Factor: None. The logo is beautiful-looking. Category:North Korea